Quiero volver a amar
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: Arthur es insensible, frivolo y triste. Su pasado es algo que desea olvidar y amar es algo que le resulta imposible, salvo que sea el a quien ama. o tal ves alguien lo pueda hacer cambiar de opinión?- :P  yaoi, USUK, lemon, en un futuro no muy cercano.


hetalia no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes.

Advertencia: esto es yaoi, USUK mmm a si universo alterno, un arthur violado por su hermano U_U pero eso se soluciona! lemon en un futuro no muy cercano(creo) y pues si nada de esto te molesta puedes leerlo.

Creo que solo es el principio de la introducción... o algo así -.-U

* * *

><p>Quien lo soporta?<p>

Esa pregunta me duela,

quien puede soportar esa duda maldita, esa pena de seda que envuelve la piel.

Mi nombre es Arthur kirklan y vivo en constate dolor, yo amo mi país, mi nacionalidad es un orgullo y lo que ello implica.

A los 15 años decidí irme de casa, a la casa de unos familiares junto a tres de mis hermanos que emigraron para que sus estudios fueran avanzados, al igual que yo, no obstante si bien uno de mis propósitos era una buena educación, mi mayor objetivo era alejarme. Es raro mis hermanos (o al menos dos de ellos)me confesaron que les dolió, dejar de mirar a nuestros demás hermanos y padres, llegar a una casa donde nadie te digiera "hola" les dolió.

Por el contrario a mi no me causo diferencia alguna, si bien en mi anterior casa, porque eso no era un hogar, siempre había gente, mi madre, mi padre y otros de mis hermanos; pero tiene sentido que al estar ahí, rodeado de gente solo me sentía solo? Es difícil de decir y aun mas complicado de comprender. Mi padre trato el abandono de mi casa como mejorar mi futuro y me apoyo, se que entristeció, porque me dijo "te quiero" en el momento que me fui, nunca me había dedicado esas palabras, salvo cuando era pequeño, pues al crecer nuestra relación empeoro. Mi madre por otro lado, no era necesario que lo digiera ella abstenía las ganas de llorar, intento convencerme mas de una vez de que me quedara en casa, que yo podía salir adelante porque soy listo y se lidiar con problemas, yo me excuse diciendo que podía, pero simplemente quería un mejor ambiente para el desarrollo de mi personalidad, dije que buscaba gente con la misma visión que yo, y es cierto, pero como ya he mencionado, eso solo es otra razón para mi primer escape.

Mi madre lo sabia, ella sabia la verdadera razón pero se negaba. Porque la verdad del abandono a mi familia era la soledad y el dolor, el odio y la sed de lastimar a otros. Si porque yo odio, odio a mi hermano mayor, su nombre no merece mención, pues el odio que siento por el es el mas grande del mundo. En un principio no era así, yo… realmente lo quería, era mi adoración, lo quería demasiado, porque? El era el único que me trataba cono su hermano, los demás no me miraban como tal, al ser el mas pequeño era simplemente torturado. Fui golpeado y criticado constantemente, y mis padres no lo vieron nunca, y si lo vieron se negaban a creerlo, pues de verlo su mundo lleno de ilusiones de una familia feliz se vendría abajo. Pero él para mi era una balsa de salvación me sonreía y defendía de los demás, pero todo era un engaño, un cruel y vil engaño con mascara de hermandad. Porque el… el me violo, no una ni dos veces, toda mi infancia, desde los 5 años hasta los 12, y lo que realmente me repugna y odio es que yo lo deje; no me negué y no hice nada, en aquel entonces yo no sabia que lo que hacíamos era malo y penado por la ley. Al ingresar al quinto año de secundaria y tener nuevas materias, entre ellas ciencias naturales en la que se trataban asuntos del cuerpo humano fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que era aquello, aquello era una mierda, una reverenda mierda.

Pero el miedo de no ser querido por nadie, de decir al fin no, aquella negación implicaba estar aun mas solo, que la única persona que me quería me dejara de querer, aquel temor a la soledad me llevó a perder mi sonrisa y resignarme a ser tomado una y otra vez, el dolor creció y el miedo se fue transformando lentamente a lo que seria hoy, un odio total con desprecio y un toque de venganza. Después de un tiempo lo decidí, estaba solo en el mundo con algo que no era amor, me negué a la gente y dije lo que pensaba a mi hermano, mi querido hermano, mi muy estimado violador.

Opté por eliminarlo de mi vida, le deje de hablar, ni lo miraba, como era de esperarse mis padres no se dieron cuenta, mis otros hermanos tampoco, no me importo, mi única satisfacción era saber que al fin lo detuve, eso me dolió y mucho, porque ahora estaba mas solo que antes.

Verlo diario, porque vivíamos en la misma casa, me enojaba, el era un maldito violador! merecía estar en la cárcel junto a los demás criminales. Y simplemente lo miraba.

* * *

><p>mmm pues si a alguien le interesa me gustaría saberlo, para continuar :D mmm deje mi otra historia(violación ?) la puedo escribir, por si alguien la quiere, pero no la subiré, se la mandaría por correo o algo así. se que es corto, pero creo que es mejor así. ya hasta aquí. Ale fuera!<p>

Atte: N.A.O.L escritor frustrado


End file.
